How To Learn To Love Life Again
by Summercolors
Summary: Koboshi and Takashi are now 18. What happens when Kotaru's life ends up turning out just life his granduncle, Kotaroh. Warning. Spoilers alert. Don't read if you haven't read past the 6th book.


**.x. .X. .x. .T.I.T.L.E**. _How to learn to love life again_.**.x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. A.U.T.H.O.R.**_ Nekonohi_** .x. .X. .x.**

**x. .X. .x. .D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R**. _I don't own any of this. =]._ _**.x. .X. .x.**_

**.x.X.x. .F.A.N.D.O.M.** _Pita-Ten_ **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x**. .S.U.M.M.A.R.Y. _Koboshi and Takashi are now 18. What happens when Kotaru's life ends up turning out just life his relative, Kotaroh. Warning. Spoilers alert. Don't read if you haven't read past the 6th book_.. **.x.X.x**

The girl sat by the beach, looking out into the blue sky. She had long blonde hair, and wore all the latest fashion and seemed somewhat out of place, or maybe, just out of mind. She looked to be about 18 years old. Suddenly, a boy about the same age with short blonde hair, walked up with two cans of soda and sat down next to the girl.

"Takashi," She said suddenly "Haven't you always wondered, what exactly even happened to those Misha and Shia girls? They lived together, and around the same time, they both left us, and never once said goodbye or anything about leaving. One day they were here, the next they weren't. Just, poof, and they were gone." Koboshi had a somewhat lost look in her eyes. Takashi handed the girl, whose name was Koboshi, a soda, and opened his own. After taking a drink of his, he finally spoke.

"Koboshi, just drop it. That was about six years ago. Things have changed. Heck, we've changed. So just drop it." Takashi said sternly, with a look in his eyes that said this conversation is over. Koboshi turned to watch a group of friends who were about 12 years old run in the water.

"But, Takashi, Takashi, not even two year after they went missing Kotarou took his own life! He was 14 at the time! He was happy! He was normal! And now he's dead!," Koboshi now had tears in her eyes are she stood up and shouted this in Takashi's face. People all around the beach turned to look at the couple that was fighting.

"Koboshi, we're not having this conversation here. Let's go somewhere else." Takashi whispered, his voice was barley audible. Takashi stood up and then help Koboshi up, after throwing away their now empty pop cans they got into Takashi's shiny silver car. He pulled out of the beach parking lot and started driving. After a while, Koboshi stared crying again.

"No. Please. Don't make me go there! I don't want to. I wont be able to take it." Koboshi cried. She knew where they were going by the direction they were heading. To the cemetery. Ever since Kotarou died, she hadn't been there. She didn't want proof that the boy she once loved long ago was now dead. Koboshi, Takashi, Misha, Shia, Hiroshi and Kotarou had all been the best of friends at one time. Out of all the friends, all that was left was Takashi and Koboshi. Shia had gone missing first, then Misha. A few years after that, Kotarou had took his own life. When Takashi, Koboshi and Hiroshi graduated, Hiroshi's family sadly forced him to go to collage in America. Takashi then pulled into a parking lot beside a shrine and graveyard. He then flung open his door, walked around the car, opened the passenger side door.

"I'm sorry Koboshi. I love you. But we have to do this." He said, pulling a crying Koboshi out of the car. The sun was setting, and the graveyard was empty. The walked past many tombs before stopping in front of one covered with flowers. The name "Kotarou" was engraved towards the top of the stone. Koboshi's cries grew louder as she looked at the grave.

"He's gone! Their gone! You act like you're the only one affected! Kotarou and I were best friends, and Shia was like an extra mother to me, and Misha was my friend too. Yea, I admit, I've thought a lot about them over the years, but I got over it and you should too!" Takashi, who was usually calm and collected, was now losing it. Koboshi was now crying even harder.

"Please Takashi!" She hiccupped. "I want to go home! Now," She whispered. Seeing Koboshi like this hurt Takashi, and knowing that it was his fault made it even harder on him. Takashi's expression saddened as his eyes glazed over her. Takashi walked towards Koboshi and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," He murmured. "I'm sorry." He said, hugging her as she cried. "I'll take you home now" He said, leading her towards the parking lot. As the walked back, no one spoke a word. When they got to the car, he opened the door for her, walked around, and got into the drivers seat. The whole drive to Koboshi's house, they didn't talk either. Most of their time spent together was like this even though they were dating, but not this bad. Most of the time, they were just quite, and calm, but who could blame them with what they've been through. So much stuff had gone up behind their back and even six years later, they still don't know about all the lies and hidden meanings. They were left in the dark. When they gopt to Koboshi's house, she got out of the car and walked inside. There was no sweet kiss before she left the car, no goodbye, no "I love you." .

"Why?" Koboshi whispered as she walked into the door of her house. By the time she had ran up into her room and cried on her pillow, Takashi had pulled away and drove down the streets.

After dropping Koboshi off, Takashi drove back to the cemetary, once there, he cried at Kotarou's grave.

**.x. .X. .x.** _Author's Note_ **.x. .X. .x.**

This was at first intened to be a one shot, but if you guys like it, i'll contuine.

=]

I sitting on my bed with my friend when we decided it was time to write fanfiction. My sister said that i should write a TakshiXMitarai fic, and i was going to, untill i thought of this story. I thought it deserved to be written first.

Be on the look out for the TakashiXMitarai though.

I based the story on the fact that Kotarou's granduncle commited suicide because he coulnd't be with Misha, and though dying would bring him to heavan. After Misha's leaves for heaven in the last book, Kotarou decides to do the same, two years after Misha leaves. The fic is mostly about Koboshi and Takashi though.


End file.
